World Collisions
by XxAbisthinexX
Summary: AU. Its just before WW2 and something unexpected happens. A full universail collision with another world. What happens when the Nations now have Guardians and how will this change their worlds? M 4 later chaps. PruOC, PruHun, GerIta, FrUk, list inside
1. Chapter 1

**This is my test for NaNoWriMo and because I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while...Well I wanted to write it. Told in the point of view of my OC's not the Hetalia Chars. I personally don't like OC's with actual characters, but its kinda necessary here in later chapters. There will be spelling errors, I'm only using WordPad. I will stick with most of the more popular pairings...or at least the ones I enjoy as well.**

**Pairings Mentioned...Even the slightest: GerIta, Frying Pangle, PruOC (its only once though), OCAus, (sorry again), FrUk, USUK, GermaniaRome, GermaniaOC (...I luffles Germania...He needs more love). And some OCxOC...quite a bit actually...-_-"**

**As you can tell, there's quite a bit of sexual tension.**

**I do not own the Characters from Hetalia...Hidekaz Himaruya does though...(lucky bastard)**

**

* * *

**

Hidekaz Himaruya Chapter 1: Alternate Worlds

"Alternate worlds, univerese maybe. They're everywhere, but they are invisble. They pass through eachother without so much as a trace. We've learned that in some worlds, scientist think this is dark matter moving through space.

"Some worlds though, can collide in very physical way. Not only can the very geography of the worlds change, but the people are moved there as well. Due to the differences in geography some people may not survive a collsion, others may be better off than before.

"And while some collide others are seperating. They are tearing apart at the seams. Some people are taken with it, others are left behind. Both can have catastrophic and miraculous effects. It all depends how and when it happens.

"Some worlds collide into others more often and some may never collide or seperate. This rarely happens though with the amount of universes that may exist beyond our own, your own. This world collides with others regularly, sometimes with a few at a time. And sometimes they never split back into the two original.

"The alternate worlds travel around and through each other, while Outer Planes, compelely unnatural worlds that are necessary for the existance of the worlds surrond those one. These worlds can be made of some of the most basic elements, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Then there are those that balance the others out, like Light and Darkness. And the place were people go when they dream and mediate, the place some call Nirvanna, others call Limbo, is the Astral that surronds everything and ties it all together.

"That is the theroy of the alternate worlds and universes. And that is exactly what has happened here."

His explaination done, he picked up the cup of tea. His world had just collided with another. As he had mentioned, his world was prone to collsions often. And the people sitting before him, happened to be from that other world and because they just happened to appear in his backyard. So he felt it was necessary to explain why they were there.

He drank the tea slowly. It was sweet from the honey he loved to put in it. The taste of lemon still promient though.

"That explains why we are here...But where is here, exaclty?" asked the tallest of the foreigners. He was broad shouldered with blue eyes and combed back blond hair.

"In our world, this would be the country Austria," he replied.

Another of the group gasped, his purple eyes widening beyond the frames of his glasses, which were about to fall of his nose. He pushed them up and tried to recompose himself. "You couldn't have just said Austria..," he replied, very blustered.

"I did," he said nodding. "Is there something wrong?"

"Very...What did you say your name was?" the foreigner asked.

"Zuriel..Why?"

"Because, Zuriel, Austria happens to be a country in our world too. It also happens to be my country," he replied, curtly.

Now that was a surprise. "Surely its only a coicidence...And what do you mean by your country? Are you its Chanceller?"

"No, I am Austria," he paused. "This is going to be difficult to explain."

Their host smiled. "It sounds interesting enough. Go ahead."

"Each of us," he waved his hand indicating the others,"Are the personifaction of a country in our world. I happen to be Austria."

Zuriel raised and eyebrow and drank more tea. The only female guest, straight across from him did the same. She had long brown hair, a slight wave to it. He wondered for a moment which country she was.

"Our worlds aren't all that different then. I may not be the country personified, but I am its guardian," he said, placing the cup on the small table. "In this world, each nation has it own guardian. If any battles get to out of hand, they get us to act as champions for them. Its quite sad actually. When you're immortal, you get...attached to those who are as well." He was thinking of her again. In her slumber, hiding for when she was needed...Actually, he was supposed to be waking her up soon.

"Guardians?Immortals? This is the stuff of fairy tales," said the tallest one again, he most definatly had a german accent. Leaving Zuriel to believe that he was Germany.

The scrawny looking one beside him laughed. "I wonder what our guardian would like. Wouldn't you like to know, West?"

Now he was confused..West? Were they different portions of the same country? He wanted to be sure. "Which would you two be? I may be able to introduce you."

The scrawy albino one smiled. "I'm the awesome Prussia, of course! And this is Germany."

That explained everything. Though, in his world Prussia was no longer a nation. He was about to ask about that, but it was off topic and the orginal question needed to be answered.

Shaking his head, he said, "I cannot introduce right to her right now."

"Her? Its a girl?" asked the nation Prussia.

"Yes. She also happens to be one of the oldest and more powerful as well," he replied.

"What about me? I'm Hungary?" asked the girl he had been looking at before.

Had he been drinking, he may have choked. That girl..Hungary? He remembered the alliance his own country had with the Hungary of this world. It should be the other way around.

"I can introduce you to him," he replied. It would be reluctantly though. He was still wondering how a vadleany could become a guardian. They weren't all that powerful. But then again it was Faibian he was thinking about. He might be an exception...considering most of his race was female too.

"Vee~ Me too!" the smallest of the group said, waving his hand. He sat on the other side of Germany. "I'm Italy!"

It would be nice to talk to the guardian of Italy again, Carmine wasn't too bad, a little annoying, but he was torerable. "Of course." There was a ringing throughout the house. The doorbell. Zuriel was beginning to hate the sound of that bell. "Please, give me a moment."

He stood and left the parlor. Straightening his own white jacked, he walked through the halls to the door. A second ring. He brushed the hair from his face and opened the door. Upon opening the door, he was tackled to the ground.

"Zuri! Its been awhile! Why haven't you invited me over like you said you would?" asked the surprise guest.

It was Faibian. The one he didn't want to see. "Because...I have company right now."

"Other worlders?" he asked, getting off Zuriel and helping him up. "I heard some of them are countries...Do you think that's true?"

"It is...In fact. Hungary is inside and wishes to meet the so-called guardian of her country."

"Hungary's a girl? I never would've thought...Lead the way!"

Zuriel reluctantly led him to the parlor. "Excuse me. I'd like you all to meet Faibian. Hungary, this is the guardian of your country."

It was then he realized he forgot to mention that not a single guardian was human, including himself. Though, his white hair and gold eyes should've been hint enough. "I think..I have forgotten to mention one thing...," he said, shyly.

"And what is that?" Hungary asked.

"Its not to you or to Faibian, but is directed toward you all." He paused, just to add weight to his words. "None of us, the guardians, are human, we're all some sorta of race that is just best suited to each country."

Faibian laughed. His long dark brown hair fell out of place and into his face. "It fits perfectly for a seraphim to be the guardian of a musically inclided nation!" He patted the other on the back roughly, causing Zuriel to nearly fall over.

"Seraphim? Isn't that an angel?" Austria asked.

"I'm a type of angel. We're best known to be the messengers between Earth and Heaven, though a lot of us live here. Its funny, I'm actually name after another angel whom was the patron, so to speak, of harmony. Whether that refers to music or life in general is up to you."

After this, Austria and Zuriel were abosored into their own conversation, leaving Hungary and Faibian to their own deviced and the other three unattended. After at least ten minutes of this Prussia had become restless and annoyed. He was fidgeting and playing absently with the tassles on the couch pillows and poking insistantly at a yellow bird that Zuriel was sure came with him from the other world.

Germany, though attempting to hold it back, seemed just as restless. With a sigh he spoke, "I don't mean to be rude, Zuriel, but if our worlds are so closely related, in the sense of geography, then are they in events?" he asked.

Snapped away from his conversation with Austria, he glanced toward the larger nation. "Its quite possible...What kind of 'event' was going on in your world?" he asked in return.

The room quieted. Several frowned, including Italy, never seemed to stop smiling. "War."

That single word, proved so much. "Its the same here."

Zuriel wondered if their two worlds were once together. He hadn't been a guardian for more than three-hundred years and he knew the nation he currently protected was much older than that. He wondered if perhaps a former guardian would've known 'Austria'. Or if, like the guardians, the personified nations could be killed in battle which decied the fate of a war.

If that was true, then it was doubful that a previous guardian could know him. His mind wandered, attempting to figure out if there was a chance that one of the older guardian could've known. Then he remembered about her again.

He sat up straight. He was supposed to wake her and now he had a good reason too. Before anything more could be said, he stood and clapped his hands, bringing the heated conversation between Faibian and Hungary to halt. "Germany, Prussia, you wished to meet your guardian correct?" he asked, to be sure. He might as well take them along, she wasn't that dangerous when she woke up. Though Faibian might be a problem.

"Of course!" Prussia exclaimed, leaping from his seat and almost knocking the coffee table between them over. Germany nodded.

"I was asked to wake her, so I might as well take you along with me," he said. "Now if you'd follow me. And the rest of you are welcome to come along too. Faibian...You remember last time you were present when I woke her up."

"It was so worth it," he said, smiling slyly. "But I don't think I want to try it a second time...How about I just wait for you guys here? I know you don't trust me all that mush Zuri but I promise I won't break anything..."

Zuriel sighed. How he hated that nickname. "Fine, but if I come back and there is a single thing out of place, I'm not letting you come back."

Faibian frowned, annoyed. "Deal," he replied glumly. "But what am I supposed to do for the several hours you're gone?"

"I'm sure you'll find something."

With that settled they left.

She was sleeping in a very secluded place, hidden from the world and only a handful of people knew she was there. Zuriel was one of them. After a ride on the speed train headed to Germany and a short car ride, the last of the journey was a hike on a very nicely paved path that wound through a section of the Black forest. The path itself was away from the area's surronding towns and villages and hard to spot if you weren't looking for it.

She had asked that something be put there so if someone who wasn't the ones entrusted with her location needed to find her, instructions could be given. Zuriel found if useful just because he didn't have to dirty his array of fine white clothes.

There was little conversation on the way there, but once on the path, Germany asked, "All this traveling for one person. You even mentioned she was asleep. Should she not be awake now?"

Zuriel chuckled. "Its not the same type of sleep. She can sleep for eternity if she wanted to, but if she were to do so...She could die. Its necessary to wake her up every now and again if she doesn't herself." He gulped. "But I've been asked to wake her by the new Furher. Apperantly, she's necessary to his plans. I can see why though."

They reached a large stone door, set in the side of a large cliff. He stepped forward and placed a hand on the door. Once hidden glyphs light up brightly with a white light and the door opened. Being a angel and the spiralling staircase that led downward was black, he conjured orbs of light to illuminate the corridor.

"You guys should get used to this sort of thing," he said after seeing the stunned expressions on the others' faces. "Things like magic are a natural occurance here. And even more so around her.

"She's been named one of the most powerful. At least within the top three, she's also one of the oldest. I think the only one older than her is England's guardian." He began to ramble on about how the guardian's were ranked. England's guardian, the dragon Lazarus was first, next was either Russia's Viktor or Germany's Abisthine, the one they were going to wake. After that, it was guessed at France's Odette and Japan's Kagamaru. He forgot the name for the Chinese guardian, but he was next and then American's. He wasn't even in the top twenty, neither was Faibian. The power of the guardians did not reflect the power of their nation. Though, often it did help.

They had reached the end of the staircase and another pair of doors stood before them. Though they were made of a red wood, worn with age, but much less mencing looking than the stone doors. The gold knob glinted in the soft light coming from the orbs and he turned, motioning for the others be quiet and wait outside of the room. If she had been sleeping as long as he thought she was, she was going to need special waking.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter...Do you hate me yet?...**

**I'll need to write longer chapters if I'm going to reach 50k in thirty days.**

**Taking name suggestions for China's guardian and America's guardian...I have no idea what to call them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not so Different

She had been asleep for a long time, but it only felt like a minute. She was awakened slowly, by the sound of foot steps echoing lightly in the large room she slept in. Those steps belonged to him, only he walked quietly when waking her.

The bed shifted as he sat on the edge and leaned over her, the warmth of his body covering her cold form hidden beneath the ancient silk covers. His breath against her ear tickled as he spoke, "Abisthine, you need to wake up now."

She couldn't move. Not yet, her body lacked the nutrition from sleeping for so long. He sighed. "Did I let you sleep to long again?" He knew what she needed. He'd known her for long enough.

The bed shifted again as he left, he was searching for that. The thing that would help him give her wait she needed. He was back, closer. Gentely he lifted her head into his lap. He was speaking to himself just as much as to her. "Really, Absithine, this is becoming an unhealthy habit of yours. You're over four thousand years old and yet you still do this...Perhaps you stop sleeping so much. Maybe you're just getting old."

She'd make him pay for that comment. She was not getting old. She just liked her sleep, her dreams.

Then the warmth of his blood flowed into her mouth. It was odd that something supposedly 'unholy' could drink the blood of an angel without side effects. She could feel the life return to her unused limbs and body regain its strength. Unconsciously, her arms moved to pull his wrist closer to her mouth, so she could get more, but he pulled away to quickly.

She opened her eyes, they glowed in the low light of the room, being illuminated slightly from the light orbs outside through a small opening in the door. Voices echoed like murmurs in the room. "They're others out there?" she asked, her own voice rough from disuse.

"We've collided with another world. Some of the people claim to be personifications of nations. That other world...Its very similar to ours and least in a geographical and current events. Which reminds me, your nation is about to go to war and your new Furher wants to take part in his plans," Zuriel explained quickly.

Abisthine shook her head. He was speaking to quickly for her brain to process so soon after awakening. She needed more blood before she'd be fully awake. She look at Zuriel and pouted. He always gave in. He always gave her what she wanted.

"Not this time, Abi. Let me introduve you to your country...Countries? Both Germany and Prussia are here," he said, standing up.

Dissappointed, she pointed him toward the door. "Leave so I can get dressed, then."

"Of course." He bowed and left.

Running a hand through her long hair, she sighed. Personified nations...It sounded like a familiar concept. But her mind wasn't up to thinking yet. She stood and swayed slightly. Working the muscles in her legs and arms, she brought her negelected undead body back to life. She moved to closet across the room, she had a familiar, a spirit sorta of thing that brought her new clothes so to keep her wardrobe up to date. It seemed though that a military uniform had been comissioned for her. It was long, black and had bright green trim. It would match the streaks in her hair and her eyes perfectly. There was even a complementary hat and a pair of knee high poots.

The spirit appeared, not far away. Like Zuriel, it checked on her make sure nothing had happened while she slept. It could also enter her dreams and spoke to her there and do what she asked of it. She commanded it now, "Go to the new Furhur and tell him or her that I am awake and shall be arriving shortly." She grabbed the hat but did not put it on just yet with the rest of the outfit. She began to sway again. Her head spinning with the lack of blood. She would need to feed when she arrived. "Also, make sure the blood cellar is prepared for me. Now go." She waved it away and it dissappeared to deliever its message.

Once her head stopped swimming, she left the room.

Outside was a group of six people, only Zuriel she knew. The others she guessed where some of the personified nations. One of which looked strangely familiar. Blond hair combed back, bright blue eyes, tall and well shaped. So very familiar to her, yet so different, she couldn't remember.

Zuriel stepped forward to preform the introductions. "Abisthine...This is Germany," he gestured toward the tall blonde man, "And this is Prussia," motioning to the shorter albino beside him. Prussia...She remembered being the guardian of that country too. And Germania before that...

Using the hat, she curstied. "Es freut mich," she said, smiled. By the looks of Prussia, he was going to just as much fun. Just as the time that country was around, at least to her, it was not such a fun time for Zuriel though.

"Guten Abend," Germany replied, stoic. He...Was not going to be so much fun.

"Nein. It would be 'Guten Morgen'. I just woke up," she replied, smirking.

"Can we go now?" asked the smallest of the group. "I don't like it down here...Its scary and dark..." He was shaking and, she just noticed, clinging to Germany's arm, who did not seem impressed.

"Of course...," Abisthine said, leading the way. "Its been awhile since I was last awake and I want to see if anything's changed."

PAGEBREAK

The Prime Ministers sat across from him. Next to him sat what supposed to be England manifested into a person. Not far away at another table, he could see Odette speaking with 'France'. Country or not, France was about to be spun around the siren's finger and she'd never let him go.

He leaned back in his chair. Yet another collision, yet another world about to go into war that would interfere with their own. Though, this time, it seemed things were far too similar for his liking. The other world, he guessed, had been one with theirs at one point. England was much to familiar to be a mere coincidince. But no memories of the person-country could be found.

And what what he found even more odd, the name of both English Prime Ministers had the same name. As with the French Presidants. Ideals and apperance differed, to that he thanked whatever cosmic power was controlling this particular event. If they had been the exact same, he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand it.

PAGEBREAK

Entombed in ice, he was unable to move, but he could still hear everything and though he had put himself in the ice he was intent on listening to the conversation being spoken. It was far easier to find out information this way.

He couldn't tell where they stood, but he knew there was three people in the room. It was definatly his Presidant ,the Presidant from the other world and, from he could gather from the conversation, his nation personified. A light metal tap echoed throughout the glass.

"If he hears us, he'll wake up, da?" asked one of the newcomers.

"It should," replied his leader. "It may take some time though."

Just for effect, he let the ice split. Breaking internally into a million peices, making his image in the ice-glass hidden behind the cracks. It all collasped then and in a matter of seconds, became nothing but fine powdered snow, releasing his body.

He fell with it and landed softly onto the snow covered floor. Adjusting his clothing and making sure his horns were untouched by the ice breaking, they sometimes chipped away with the ice, he walked toward where the others waited to greet him. The snow swirling around them.

PAGEBREAK

Upon her arrival in Berlin, she had been informed by her familiar the current happenings of her world after the collision. Abisthine sighed,yet another war. She had gone to sleep after the last one. It couldn't have been more than ten years.

But as the familiar continued to speak, both Germany and Prussia were filling the blanks as well. It seemed that both world had similiar events going on. So much had gone wrong after the last war. Because both Odette, the guardian of France, and whoever the Canadain quardian was hid themselves and helped from afar, she was unable to beat them and possibly win the war for them. Though, by this point England had become anxious and had sent out Lazarus, their dragon guard, to keep their planes down and to burn a few essential bases at the same time.

She walked through the halls of the building where the Furher had sent up office.

Prussia and Germany followed, though they seemed to know the way just as well as she did. Could their worlds be so identical?

Abisthine stopped at the door into the Furher's office. She knocked once and the door opened. The planning had already begun without her. She hated when they did that, they figured she could do anything they asked. She couldn't do everything, but the mission she had been given this time, she could do. Had her llife not be at a complete risk, she would've thought it to be fun, then again, gambles made everything more interesting.

PAGEBREAK

"Let me get this straight. Not only are you the country, you have a name besides that as well?" Zuriel asked, confused.

"Of course and as I mentioned, it Roderich Edelstein," he replied.

"I probably would've just continued to call you Austria had you not told me," he laughed.

They were sitting in the parlor again. It was quite without Italy, Hungary and Faibian there.

"Do you have a piano here?" asked Roderich.

"Of course! Would you like to see it?"

"See it? May I play something on it?"

Zuriel stood. "You and I going to get along quite well. I don't think there's any sheet music out on it now. But I have plenty that you are more than welcome too. Now, follow me, I'll show you to my music room."

On the walk there, Roderich asked, "Do you play as well?"

He shook his head. "No, I personally prefer to play violin over piano, but I sing more than anything else."

"Have any music with vocal accompiment?"

PAGEBREAK

He was pacing back and forth in the room. He had gotten a call from Zuriel, saying that his nation was on his way to where he should be, in Italy. It confused him. There was already one there claiming to be Italy. He scratch his head attempting to sort it out.

Nope. Nothing.

Suddenly, the door burst open and accross the room flew a blue streak, which turned out to be the uniform of and exact clone of the present his pacing interrupted, he looked back and forth between the too.

"Romano! Vee~," he cried, attempting to hug the other, only to pushed away roughly.

Romano? He was still confused.

"Fratellino! You were with that Potato Bastard again weren't you?" the other said.

They both began speaking rapidly and even for the Italian guardian, it was hard to keep up. His turned from brother to brother, attempting to keep up with the conversation. Until Romano remembered him there.

"What are you even doing here? You're supposedly the guardian of Italy, right? Why would let its Northern half go unprotected? Especially around that Potato bastard!" he shouted, face turning a bright red.

"I didn't know there was two of you!" he shouted back.

"Vee...You're my guardian?" asked the less angry Italian.

"Apperantly I'm both of yours...I'm Carmine," he said, smiling now. Things were making a bit more sense..."I'm guessing...You," pointed to Romano," Represent South Italy and older than you," pointed to the other," And you are North Italy...Correct?"

"Si!" said the younger brother.

"It makes sense now! Sorta...,"Carmine said, relieved.

The older one sighed. "To make it less confusing. Just call me Romano, or Lovino...That's my actual name, got it? And call him Italy, or Feliciano."

Carmine nodded. "I can do that."

He noticed Romano groan. He wondered for a moment was so wrong before being swept into a conversation with Italy. But before it could go very far, he was curious and asked, "Who was the Potato Bastard that Romano was talking about?"

"Vee? Oh! Romano likes to call Germany that."

Germany...He remembered Abisthine...And that Italy had just been with Zuriel. "Did you get to meet Abisthine, yet?"

"The girl that Zuriel took us too?"

"Si!"

He nodded. "Vee~ She looks pretty...But, where she was...It was creepy and dark."

Carmine nodded his agreement. He wished Abisthine would find a much nicer place to sleep. The Dark Forest...The name itself wasn't pleasent. He shivered, remembering the time when Zuriel asked him to go and wake her up. The walk through the forest was unnerving, dispite being just as much a vampire as Abisthine plus the added bonus of naturally being able to go in sunlight. Abisthine couldn't, she had to commission an alchemist to make her something that could. He forgot what exactly it was.

"Carmine~ Are you listening?" asked Feliciano, waving a hand infront of his face.

"Ah! Sorry...I was thinking...,"he replied, laughing. "Now what were you saying? Something about pasta?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ finally...Would've been up much sooner had I not attempted to skip school in the middle of a very cold fall...in Canada...I chickened out BTW...Glad I had a spare at the beginnig of the day.**

**ANYWAYS~! There is GerIta in this chapter. You'll hate me for it though...I need to work on my lemon scenes..**

**Hetalia characters are not mine~ I'm only borrowing them...8D All other characters are mine though...Anyone wanna see pictures of them?**

* * *

Chapter 3: And so thing move on

The war had begun. Involving Nations and Guardians from across the globe. France was getting beaten to pulp, which meant that everything was moving according to plan. Now if only Abisthine could defeat or capture Lazarus things would be so much simplier. But no, his leader and her own, had other plans for the guardian. One that could tear the Allies apart from within, if she got it right.

Though his views on her were changing drastically because, for some reason, there she was, in his dream, in his mind.

"You doubt I can do that simple task?" she asked, smirking. She sat on a throne, legs resting over one arm of the chair while she leaned against the other, in a large room with white walls that appeared to reach into the sky itself. It changed again, it had been changing since she appeared there. The wall suddenly had red tapesries, with depictions of what he could only guess as major history events.

"You can't," he replied. "Your apperance and your accent; you'd stick out too much. And not only that...," he paused, listening. "Are you laughing at me?"

Her laughter echoed throughout the room and in his she was standing in front of him, looking like some one completely different, except for the unmistakable green eyes. And the smirk, that remind him oh-so-much of Prussia.

The room changed again. Appearing as a theatre, projecting images onto the screen behind her. "Consider me an...Illusionist," she said. "I can make people think I look different. But in truth I haven't changed at all. I can make their dreams realities and yet make it so only they can see it. I can drive people insane with it. And that's basically what I'm going to do to the Allies. Drive them insane from the inside out.

"With simple illusions and similar things like what I am currently doing to you...I can drive them completely insane or make them do whatever I ask of them. Either way it'll be fun."

"Playing with people's minds is fun to you?" he asked, slightly disgusted. He hated how violated he felt having her in his mind. He wondered what she could be doing now besides taunting him.

"Its much more than just toying with their minds. I can warp their memories too. I can watch their memories like a movie and learn whatever I need from them," she said, grinning. "I wonder what exactly is playing now..." She sat in the seat closest to her and patted the one next to it. "Why don't you join me?" A chesire grin spread across her face. He knew he had little choice but to 'indulge' in her offer.

_Italy had come over that day for his usual siesta and this time he wanted Germany to join him. "Come on Ludwig~!" he pleaded, tugging on his hand. "Come with me for once." _

_The paperwork on the desk was nearly finished and if Italy would just sleep already, he might be able to finish it long before the smaller nation woke. "No, Italy," he said. "I need to get this done."_

_"All you ever do is work..Veee...," Italy whined loudly, then somehow summoning up the courge, "If you won't come willingly...I'll drag you with me! You need to take a break." He gripped the larger nation's hand tightly and began to drag Germany toward the bedroom. He let Feliciano have his way for a moment before twisting his hand out of the other's grip and returnig to the desk._

_"Just go Feli," Ludwig sighed. "I'll join you when I'm done...How does that sound?"_

_"But I'll be asleep then!" he whined again, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest._

_Leaning on the desk, he shook his head. "Ital-"_

_He was interuppted by the surprisely tight hug. "Take a break. Now, please?" He looked up into Ludwig's face. "It isn't healthy to work so much." _

_"And I don't think its so healthy to sleep so much," he replied, much softer than his previous remarks. He placed a hand on Italy's face, cupping his cheek, careful not to touch the curl. He leaned over him and placed a kiss on his forehead._

_"You missed,vee~," Feliciano teased, a smiling breaking across his face again. On his toes, he reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips._

_The smile was infectious and Germany felt himself soften under the smaller nation's sweetness. Wrapping his arms around Italy's waist, he kissed him again. When he looked again at his face, Feliciano had a mischivious smirk on his face. _

_Grabbing the tie that Ludwig wore, he tugged him closer and kissed him more deeply. This time Ludwig led them towards the bedroom. Once in the bedroom though, Germany pinned him to the wall. A little break couldn't hurt..._

_"Vee~, Germany..," he wimpered, hitting the wall with a hard thud._

_"Es tut mir leid," he whispered, kissing the other gently to make up for the roughness. _

_Wrapping his arms around the taller German, he opened his mouth, inviting Germany to explore him farther. Not like he hadn't before. _

_While their tongues battled, he began to undo the buttons of the other's shirt which, besides a pair of boxers, was the only thing he had on. It was thrown on to the floor and his hands began to roam the Italian. He was struggling to do the same for Ludwig's shirt.. Reluctantly, he broke away from Feliciano and undid the shirt for him. The smaller nation moved over to the bed and while Germany busied himself with getting rid of his constraining pants,a pair of pink boxers hit him in the face._

By that time Abisthine had begun to laugh and the memory paused momentarily. He looked away in embarresment. He crossed his arms. Trying not to get to bothered by the memory, but the fact that she had become privy to such things was not to be taken lightly. She finally stopped laughing... "Do you want to keep watching or should I leave you hanging?" she asked, grinning.

He said nothing.

"Actually...I'll just shut up and keep watching. And make you watch too of course."

The memory began to play again, right were it left off.

_The boxers hit the floor and he looked up to glare at Feliciano, but seeing the smaller nation sitting on his bed, completely naked...Stepping out of his pants, he made his way over to the bed and the naked Italian. He was immediatly attack by Feliciano's kisses and arms wrapping around his neck. They fell onto the bed, Germany being careful not to crush Italy. He trailed kisses down the Italian's jaw and moved down his neck, placing small nips in the soft flesh causing the other to squirm and moan below him. Arching his hips up, he unintentionly rubbed against Ludwig's own groin, sending a chill of pleasure up his spine. _

_He continued downward, pausing to suck at the senstive nipples and slide his hands along his lover's body. The smaller nation shivered at the contact, attempting to muffle a moan behind a hand. The sound sent his blood into a boil._

_Moving away from Italy, for just a moment to grab the lube from the table next to the bed, he noticed a pair of hand cuffs not far away. Why they were there he couldn't recall, but an image of a cuffed Feliciano burned through his mind and in an already lustful state it was made so much worse._

"I can't watch anymore...," she said, shaking her head and grinning. "Handcuffs...Mein Gott."

He had stopped watching long before, but he wouldn't admit that to her. That would be like admitting defeat.

"Oh, I know you weren't watching...I let you stop," she replied, to his thoughts. "This is your mind. Of course I can hear what you're thinking." She stood and the scenery changed back to the throne in the white room. He fell to the floor, his seat no longer existant.

He looked up to scowl at her and tell her very angerly that messing with people's minds wasn't a very productive hobby to have and how much of an invasion of personal space, in so many ways, it was. She was gone before he could begin though.

And so his dreams became his own again, for the night.

PAGEBREAK

Abisthine was still laughing at that night's stunt the next day, but it was a bittersweet laughter. It was also the day she was to begin her mission to drive the Alliances insane. She knew it would work for the leaders and if it worked on Germany as well as she thought it would most definatly work on the others. Though she knew for a fact, that not all of her deceptions would work on the other Guardians, Odette in particular. She was also quite skillful in illusions, but that was almost a racial trait for sirens.

She walked through the hallway, thinking about she could get Odette perhaps on her side before doing anything. The siren wasn't hard to please, she learned that over the last three hundred years. She turned a corner and even in her preoccupied mental state, she felt the presence of another person and moved to avoid a collision.

"Guten tag, Abisthine," the self proclaimed God of Awesome said.

She turned toward him. "Tag, Preußen," she replied, still smiling like an idiot.

"You seem happy," he said, giving his usual smirk.

"If only you knew why," she laughed. "I'd tell you, but Ludwig might kill me...or at least attempt it."

"The fact that it includes mein Bruder is enough to know it was worth it," he said. "You're leaving today right?"

"Ja." She nodded. She'd miss him while she was gone. They were getting along so well. So well, in fact, that Zuriel had loudly admitted to regretting waking her up and introducing her to the former nation. Both he and Austria had been their prime targets for bothering and annoying. Hungary though, was not pleased with Abisthine going anywhere Roderich. She guessed Elizebetha had a inferiority complex of some sort, thus explaining the ever present frying pan which she'd attempt to use on Gilbert and Abisthine.

But she wasn't about to regret going on this mission. In a little while, she'd test out her illusionary disguise on several of the guards and then she'd sneak into England.

"But don't worry,Preußen, you'll see me more than you think," she added. Even from a distance, she could still invade some one's mind and the fact that she knew Gilbert personally would make it so much easier. He gave a quizzical look, having no idea what she meant, nor what she could do. It was more fun that way, when they were clueless.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen," she said, before leaving him in the hall left to wonder what she meant.

Still confused, he said,"Bis bald dann?" Her laughter echoed down the hallway.

PAGEBREAK

The plan was moving as expected, her illusions working perfectly. With a bit of hypnosis, she was able to land a job working in the Enlgish capital as a maid . It wasn't hard to get there, with France taken over and an ablility to fool everyone she came into contact with, for the most part. She was careful to avoid most of the other non-human races, most could see through such disguses.

But, now that she was in England, she'd have to be careful of Lazarus and Odette, who always hid with Lazarus when she had to. According to what she could find out, her personified nation wasn't any better. Which made everything so much easier.

Abisthine wandered the halls, making herself look busy. She'd secretly gone into Odette's mind the night before and learned the location of their meetings. It was times like these that sensitive hearing became very handy. As long as she stayed quiet and looked busy enough, it would be okay.

The meeting was nearing its end and she could hear the chairs moving, the conversation shifting to a less serious topic. She smiled and wandered away from the room, slipping away before they saw her.

The only downside of the whole thing was that she actually had to work and hardly got into contact with the nations, or the leaders. Her breath hissed out as she scrubbed at the dish, ignoring the burning smell coming from the stove beside her. Apparently it was perfectly normal for the food to look like charcol.

Her lucky break came the next day, when she was told to deliever tea to library for Arthur. Ludwig had told her that was the name of England. She put everything onto the tray and left for the library. 'About time I got this started,' she thought, practically whistling with joy as she walked down the hall.

Her illusionary apperance entered the large room, while her voice changed as well, sounded out, "Um...Arthur? Are you in here?" It sounded much higher than her own and it annoyed her, but the accent was gone, replaced by a weak british one.

Abisthine stepped farther into the room, it was hard to see if there was anyone in there. The rows of books, tiered above her head and spread across the room. The heels she wore echoed with each step and then a voice replied back, "I'm over here. Just come over the far wall to the right."

It wasn't that hard, now that she had directions. He sat next to a fire place, looking as regal as any of his past rulers had pretended to be. He held a very dusty looking tome, reading it as if if held the very answer to life.

"Here's the tea you asked for," she said, placing the tray down on the table next to him.

He looked up. "Thank you," he said. But as she turned to leave, "Wait...Come back for a minute."

She froze and slowly turned. Had she been found out so easily? Odette's mind had hinted that Arthur may know some magic, which was bad because, magic can cancel out magic.

England stood from his chair and looked her closely, squinting at times. She tried to keep her face in a surprised manner. Facial expressions weren't covered in the illusion, she still had to act the part. She blinked several times and he smirked.

"Well...It seems I'm not the only one with a mind for magic," he said.

Crap...Her cover was blown and it hadn't even been a week.

"How'd you do that? With your eyes? They went from brown to a bright green...," Arthur asked, stepping towards her.

"I...I don't know what you mean...," she replied, faking a fearful stutter, but in doing so she forgot to coat her voice in the illusion. 'Oh come on Abi! You're way better at this than you're doing now!' she chastised herself.

His smirk became a grimance. And now he was really coming at her. Time for a little mental manipulation...She dropped her illusion entirely, the shock of it freezing the nation on the spot. She took that moment of pause to enter his mind and erase the whole thing from ever happening, replacing it with a false memory of her delivering the tea and leaving.

As if in a trance, England sat back down in his chair and went back to reading. She dissappeared out of the room, before he could snap out of it completely. 'Note to self...Don't fuck with England...,' she thought, putting the illusion back around her. She shivered. Other magic users annoyed her.

Maybe she'd have better luck with France, just as long as Odette wasn't there.

PAGEBREAK

Another week had passed and things were turning out to be much harder than she first expected. She flopped down on her bed, dropping the illusion. It was tiring to keep that up all the time.

Her familiar appeared in the room. "An update on your mission is being requested," it said.

Abisthine breath hissed out as she moved to lean on her elbows. "Hm...An update...England is unapporchable. He may be able to see through the glamour. I have not seen Odette since I arrived, but Lazarus can be seen flying in the skies over London. He's watching for our planes. Odette is in England though, I have entered her mind and gotten some information. My copies of it should be arriving in Berlin shortly," she said, with a bored tone. "Will that be good enough?"

The familiar dissappeared for several moments. She flopped onto her back. She remembered Prussia. She should've payed him a dream visit a while ago. 'I'll visit him once that damned spirit gets back...What's taking it so long?" she thought, glancing back to the corner where it had originally shown itself. Then there it was, much closer than before.

"Your report has been deemed satisfactory. Though, you are being asked to hurry with your mission so other plans may be put into action," it said, before dissapperaing once more.

She growled inwardly...This like that can't be rushed. It takes time to put paranoia and fear into someone's mind. It also took time to find the person that can start it all. Oh well...She'd go have fun with Gilbert's mind for a while...At least that might provide some inspiration for what she should do to France.

* * *

**EDIT: Pfft. I forgot to put the translations in...**

**"Es tut mir leid" - I'm sorry.**

**"Mien Gott"-My god (if you know Hetalia you should've at least heard Prussia song called this already...)**

**"Guten Tag"- Hello**

**"Tag"- Still hello, but more like a 'Hi'.**

**"Preußen"- How Prussia is spelt in German...At least that's what Google Translator said...Its known to be wrong.**

**"Ich muss jetzt gehen"- I have to go now.**

**"Bis bald dann?" See you soon then?**

**Do you hate me now for that scene? XD**

**How 'bout some FrUK and PrussiaXAustria in the next chapter...I promise I'll do the whole thing next time!**

**And yet again...Any names for the Guardians of America and China? I'll need them soon and I don't kow what to name them...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter up~ No yaoi...Implied Yuri at the bottm though OTL...It needed to be done...**

**Things only get stranger from here...I hope you guys aren't gettin confused D8**

* * *

Chapter 4:Messing with the Mind

He was sitting in Frtiz's old castle, but it looked as it had the day it was built and he looked as he had however many years ago it had been since he last walked those halls. It wasn't rare to find himself wanting to return there, to those pleasent memories, but memories they were and so he knew this wasn't reality.

A flash of movement took Gilbert's eyes away from the garden below, to look down the corridor. Curious, he went after it. Could it be Fritz in his dream? He stopped at the end of the hall and looked back and forth between the split hall. He guessed at which way whatever it was went and ran. He came to a staircase, looking down over the railing he caught the sight of a black ballgown. 'Definatly not Fritz...,' he thought, and ran down the stairs to catch up to the 'phantom' as he was slowly beginning to think of it as.

The bottom of the stair led to the main hall and from there into a grand ballroom. It was much different from how he remembered it. Rather than the red drapes his Fritz had so adored, it was black, and the chandlier was dim instead of bright and welcoming. It was a much darker atmosphere. A chill went up his spine as he slowed his steps as he reached the center of the room.

"So there was a Fritz in your world too...," echoed a familiar voice. He spun around, not liking the fact that someone may have just snuck up behind him, a trained knight.

Sitting perfectly content on a bench to the side of the room, Abisthine was dressed in head to toe in black with a wide grin on her face. "I told you I'd see you soon, didn't I?" she said, beckoning him closer.

"If you'd call two weeks soon...," he replied, replacing his scowl with a grin. He walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. "How-"

"Did I get into your dream?" she finished for him. "I did the same to Ludwig, was he mad? I didn't get to see him before I left.."

Gilbert laughed, "That explains why we was a little more 'irritable' then usual."

Suddenly music filled the room, reminding him of the parties Fritz would host when Voltaire visited and the fact that Abisthine had hinted at only moments ago about another Fritz? He opened his mouth to speak.

"Parallel universies. Its possible for the same people to exist in different worlds...Kind of like a doppelgänger. Except, I'm getting the feeling that...Maybe our worlds much more closely related than just being alternate worlds," she said before he could ask. "This is technically your mind...Its not hard to hear what you're thinking..."

He frowned.

"I know its not fair, but I highly doubt you'd enjoy being in my mind so much. Its not a pleasent place...," her smile faded as she spoke. She laughed nervously, changing the subject. "Not only that, this is just one of the many things I can do that not a lot of others can. Its also the only way I get to talk to you right now, mein Preußen."

He wondered whether he should bother speaking at all if she was just going to hear his thoughts anyways. Turning his attention to the open ballroom, he noticed that figures had appeared on the dance floor, waltzing or doing whatever dance it was. He hadn't bothered to learn, no matter how many times Friedrich had pushed him into trying.

Looking closer at the figures, he began to recognize some of the faces. He began to look for one in particular.

"You're looking for Friedrich II," she stated, though her voice sounded like she wasn't 'all there'. "These are your memories...But they...Seem so much like my own. Though...the decor is off a little."

The room changed, however subtly. Now this was Friedrich's castle. The warm colours, the laughter the echoed throughout the room and the music that seemed to flow endlessly from the orchestra in the corner. He leaned back against the wall, the take in the sight. It was all to...unreal. He frowned and he glanced back to Abisthine, who seem to have a glazed look over her eyes.

"Abisthine...?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and shook her head, and hopefully herself from her stupor.

"Hm,was ist das?" she asked.

"You seemed...Kinda...Spaced out," he replied.

She merely frowned and went back to staring at the dancers. He looked back them as well, but this time it was like seeing double. Ghostly images of the dancers were appearing next to them, the music seemed to have a second, darker tone to it. She seemed to sit up straighter as she noticed it too. "Nun verdammt...I think our memories just merged,"she said, nervously."I think I'll go now...And stop messing with your mind before I do any damage..."

"Du bist nur du mich hier verlassen?" he asked, worried. "And what to you mean by 'do any damage?"

"Messing around with people's minds' and memories is a dangerous thing to do...Things can happen..."

Then she was gone. Just completely gone. After that everything went black.

PAGEBREAK

Odette sat across from him. She was worried, which worried him. It was almost like the time with Joan of Arc alll over again. The siren, or whatever she was bit at her nails, he was ready to do the same. He hardly understood what she meant when she said that her mind had been invaded...But the fact that only the enemy would do such a thing meant they were really gathering insider intel.

She fidgetted. She wanted to tell Lazarus because apparently he could so something about a spy that can read minds and could be anywhere at anytime. In fact, they might be in his own mind right now. He picked up his wine glass with a shaky hand and gulped it down. Now was not the time for manners, not when his country was under the rule of another and when spies were entering their minds.

England...He might be able to do something about it. He knew magic and stuff right? Could he block whoever it was out? Track down their location? Or would it be a flop like every other spell that stupid brit did?

Things were so less complicated when he was in his own world, but there wasn't much he could do about that. He'd talk to Arthur anyways. France wondered for a moment if they could also do some other things...A slight smirk flitted across his face, before he remembered the seriousness of the situation and how if it wasn't fixed soon, they're would be no angry sex with Arthur.

And that did not go over very well with the 'country of love'.

PAGEBREAK

She groaned inwardly. France was not as easy to manipulate as she originally thought. To make matters worse he was going to talk to England. 'This just isn't my day,' she thought, scrubbing the dish with unecessary force.

Abisthine had come to hate dish duty. She came to hate cleaning in general and wish nothing more than to return to Berlin where the only thing she actually had to worry about were the orders she was asked to preform and actually protecting her country.

But the paranoia in France's mind was quite entertaining. It wasn't hard for that to happen, now it was just a matter of giving it direction and making it spread to Odette. The only problem with that; the siren knew she was there. Odette knew more than she hinted to France, or Francis or whatever his name was. Odette knew it was Abisthine. Normally, she'd take this oppurtunity to give Odette a chance. Work with Abisthine and get a little reward or die, either at the end of the war or right then.

It was harsh, but it worked. This wasn't a normal circumstance though. Her breath hissed out. She wasn't near her own nation, she didn't have any back-up if there was a confrontation and she certainly wasn't getting any very quickly if she needed it.

Abisthine placed the clean dish on the counter and picked up the next. She wondered absently if she could just poison everyone and get it over with right then and there. But no...Her leader wanted the other guardians alive for some odd reason.

She looked to the clock, her shift was almost over. She'd return to her tiny appartment and see what France and Odette were up to, then see if she did any lasting damage on Gilbert.

Her and the other maid beside her finished cleaning the dishes and put them away quickly. Both were anxious to get home, though for obviously different reasons. The streets of London were chilly in the evening air as she walked back to her 'home'.

To her surprise, the door was unlocked and opened just a bit. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the small handgun from her purse, glad to have brought it along for several reasons. Abisthine pushed the door open and peeked inside. Whoever it was that broke in also decieded to turn all the lights on and make themselves comfortable. She felt their mind quite keenly, though they were most definatly attempting to hide their presence from her.

She sighed. Only one person could do that, and that was the one person she really didn't want to see. Odette.

She put the gun away. No need for it. Odette probably knew she was there already anyways.

"Damned siren," she hissed, walking into the living room, where the siren had spread herself on the couch.

"Vous m'avez manqué. Admettez-le," Odette said, smirking. "You can't just enter the mind of a Master Illusionist and not expect to get caught."

"Master Illusionist? That's laughable," she replied. "If you were truly a master, I never would've gotten into your mind in the first place."

The siren merely shrugged. "Loose that stupid disguise...It doesn't suit you."

It was gone in an instant, she was glad to be rid of it.

"If you want insider intel, why don't you just ask next time?"

"Its more fun this way."

"But now I have an excuse to rat you out to the Allies..."

"But you won't, now will you?"

"Non. Savez-vous pourquoi?"

The vampire smiled. "Ja. I'd kill you if you did."

"Excatly."

"So, you're just going to sit back and watch your nation crumble?"

"I'm a lover not a fighter, dearest Abisthine. Unlike you, who's been trained since childhood to fight and be in battle."

Abisthine frowned. "So what if I've been trained to fight? At least I actaully do something for my country and have survived its many tribulations! Unlike you, who is France's uptenth guardian?"

"I've only been around since...Around...Was it the seventeenth century?" she asked, tapping her lip. "I know I was the guardian for the War of the Austrian Succession."

"I ended up teaching you how to fight for that one and the Seven Years War. Neither of which you did much."

Odette sat up and glared at Abisthine. The vampire tilted her head to the side.

"You're pretending to be angry...Was wollen Sie?"

"Tu..."

"Verzeihen Sie mir?" Abisthine raised and eyebrow at the odd answer.

"You. I want you."

She laughed loudly. The siren frowned.

"I'm not an idiot, Odette," she said, still laughing. "You can't seduce me. I know what you plan to do."

"I begin to wonder if all that paranoia you attempted to give to Francis was also imprinted onto yourself," Odette said, her voice hinting at hurt.

"Oh! You were being serious?" she asked, now surprised.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've been together."

"Nein, but that was also the last time."

"But it was the only-"

"I plan to keep it that way. Now that we've discussed this...Get out of my house."

"Get out of my ally's nation then."

Odette had forgotten how quick Abisthine could move. Her face gave that away. One second she stood in the hall next she was leaning over the siren, fangs bared, poised to pounce and kill if she even moved. The beast-like growl that came from her throat and chest, made the hairs on her neck stand up.

Her heartbeat echoed in Abishtine's ears, loud and fast. That certainly got the adrenline pumping. "Are you threatening me?" she asked, still growling lowly.

Odette could only shake hear head. The vampire smiled. "Gut. You want me? How 'bout we make a deal?" she suggested, leaning away from the siren, smiling. "I believe we can come to some arragment..."

She nodded. "Of...Course...We..Can..."

Abisthine may not be able to seduce any person she wanted, but she could intimidate them to their breaking point. She moved to the chair oppisite the couch were the siren sat. Once seated, she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. Her face still set in a dangerous smirk. A shiver crawled up the french guardian's spine. This meeting could put anything in either of their advantages.

PAGEBREAK

She stretched her arms out the next morning. Dispite having promised herself she'd never touch the damned siren again, she found that it couldn't be helped if she wanted the guardian's assistance, which would be quite useful. Odette was very close to Lazarus, she could use that. In fact, Odette could be the very weapon that took him down in the near future if the need arose.

She smiled. All things considered. They were much better than anticipated. It'd should be reported back to Berlin, but she was too lazy to even call the damned spirit familiar to her room from where ever it had decieded to go. Not only that, but the apparment was quiet. Odette had left ealier, saying something about Francis and how he'd get worried by her long absence.

There was much more to it than that, but she was still too tired then to question it. Now she wished she did. Not that it mattered much. Its not like Odette would actually put her life in jepordy. She was the 'save your own skin' type. She also knew it would not be pleasent to die at Abisthine's hands.

All she had to do now was think of a way to get Lazarus out of the picture, by either getting him on her side aswell, which was unlikely, or put him out of commission, if only for a little while, or better yet, permenatly.

* * *

**I have nothing to say down here...LALALALAL~~! **

**Damnit Shimeji! Italy, get off my Interne Explorer...Shimej! Russia...Get away from Germany...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't hurt me...I know there hasn't been much yaoi or romance of any sort for a while now...Its getting there... I know I promised FrUk...But...the story seems to have taken a more serious turn. That I really didn't expect it to take. But it needs to be done, as a part of bringing Hungary and Prussia together...Its necessary~ D8**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wheel of Fate, Fortune and Backstabbing

The request was much easier agreed to than actually preformed. Poisoning Lazarus...The idea of it made her skin crawl. They had a perfectly healthy relationship and she was going to ruin it by putting some odd concoction that Abisthine created into his tea. Odette sighed, swirling the little black vial's contents around. According to the vampire, it wouldn't kill him, just knock him out long enough for the planes to go unchecked and the tanks unburned.

But then Lazarus would probably kill her, if she didn't though, Abishtine would for sure. She refused to talk to Francis about it. He wouldn't like to hear that his guardian was making plan behind his back.

Putting the vial back in her pocket, she leaned against the bed railing, debating on her next course of action. It was death or betrayal then death, which one would she die happier after doing?

* * *

"Tell them they can send the planes and tanks tonight. It'll be done before the end of the week and should last at least until the end of the month," Abisthine said to the spirit across the room. "England should be an easy take with Lazarus out of the picture."

The spirit bowed and dissappeared into darkness. it would relay the message and wouldn't return until someone had a message for her. She wondered for a moment if she should call the spirit back and add, "I could also take the Nations and their leaders hostage to make it easier if you want." But of course, they'd shoot down the idea and her fun.

As long as this was over soon, she didn't care much.

* * *

She had gone into Lazarus's room earlier that day to see him passed completely out. Even his mind was blank. Odette really had poisoned him. She smiled. It wasn't hard to get that girl to what she wanted. To be sure she tied down the dragon down and locked the door on her way out. She was going to make sure this was going to go perfectly, not a single thing could go wrong or everything would be ruined.

She went to her perch on the roof of the building looking up into the sky. Even though the planes were far away, the roar from their engines were already becoming louder. In a few moments, the alarms would sound off throughout the city and the invasion would begin.

London would fall under their control that week, maybe that night if they were lucky! But of course, war was never that simple. No one ever gave up without a fight...Except Odette and France. She chuckled and stood. If she squinted now, she could see the planes coming over the horizon. It wasn't long now.

The sirens filled the city with a constant noise, people were rushing to their covers and the military was moving into position. All she had to do was bide her time, acting scared while still serving the nations. Unfortunetly, she was once more told to deliver tea to England...And both the Churchills. Her forced nervous smile twitched in annoyance and a little worry. What if he saw through her disguise again? She'd be screwed. Then again, its not like a normal mortal gun could kill her, not right away at least. She was told to go to their meeting room. Double crap. They'd all be there. She hissed under her breath before entering the room, declaring that their tea had arrived with a side platter of scones and jam. She made sure her voiced was glamoured, she wasn't about to ruin this twice.

Then she got to placing Arthur's tea infront of him. He grabbed her wrist. "The other day...I remember you bringing me tea, but I don't remember you ever leaving and yet you were gone pretty quick," he said, an odd smile on his face.

"You seemed pretty distracted by that book you were reading," she replied, shakily. "I didn't want to stay and bother you."

"Its funny, because I was reading about something very peculiar too...About how some people in your world can mess with the memories of others," he added, tighting his grip on her arm.

"I don't really see how that's funny Mr. England," she said, nervously. "I have things I need to do now...So if you don't mind, I'd like my arm back." This was not good. Not good at all. She needed to get out and now!

The sound of planes was unignorable now. She wondered momentarily if she could make a break for it and escape. The door wasn't far away. Explosions were going off somewhere in the distance and it was coming closer. Sounding from all sides.

He smiled, she glanced up momentarily. The Churchills and France were also smiling, Odette was no where to be seen. "Its funny because, Odette was kind enough to restore my memory."

Her eyes widened. She made a mental note to make sure Odette died. She also noted the gun England had pointed to her gut. She dropped the glamour. They knew anyways. But the change in apperance, once more, seemed a little more than expecting.

In a blink of an eye, she had England thrown across the table. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have a meeting with my Furher soon, about how we'll distribute England and France between us and Italy." She laughed as she ran down the hallway.

Outside the building, she could see the flames rising from across the Thames, illuminating the clouds with a sickly red. The planes were over head now, dropping more bombs. The people were out of the streets, in hiding underground. The ground shook as they hit the ground. 'Crap. War 101. Don't go outside while there are bombs being dropped all around you,' she thought, realizing she was not in the best position. She moved quickly to the nearest, building that wasn't the one she just came from.

She got around the corner just in time, they were reaching the ground in that area now. Explosions went off, flashes of white, red and yellow, brick flying everywhere and showering the streets in debris. Dispite that little set back, it was going okay now.

Something besides the bombs and the engines roars were making the building shake...Oh yes...Odette was going to die.

Lazarus, in his ever 'elegant' and scaly true form had appeared. He had faked it, with Odette's help. The siren had used their agreement to her advantage. Abishtine knew she should've given him some herself just to be sure.

He was taking down planes left and right. Snatching them from the sky with his large claws and knocking the wings off with his tail. He charred any with fire that managed to escape his talons.

From her hiding spot, she cringed. The Furher was not going to be happy with her. Not happy at all. Her stupidity would make them lose this. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd made a tactical error, but this was certainly the worst.

From behind her she heard clapping. She turned. Odette leaned against the wall, a sad smile on her face. "And they say the French can't fight...," she said, pushing herself off the wall to come closer to Abisthine.

"You didn't fight though," she said, an angry growl emitted from her throat. "You betrayed the trust I had given you and used it to you're own advantage."

"I won't sit back and watch you take my country. Nor will I betray Lazarus. He's done a lot to help me become a better guardian!" she shouted.

"Like grow a back bone for once!" she shouted back. She would've laughed had the situation not been so serious.

Odette swung her fist. The vampire dodged and hit her in the gut. "I hope you realize that I am much faster and stronger than you."

Her reply was coughing blood over the front of Abishtine's uniform. With a hiss, she struck the siren again, across the face. She was flung into the wall we was just leaning against, hitting it with a loud thud.

"You knew going against me meant death for you. I blatantly warned you I'm sure."

"Je sais..."

"Sie können immer noch reden? I figured I knocked you jaw out of place."

Odette wiped the blood dripping from her mouth and nose. She attempted to stand, but another explostion shook the floor and she slipped back down. Ever prepared for a confrontation, Abishtine unsheated the sword from her belt. She much preferred the bladed weapon over a gun.

"At least I will die knowing you lost, because of me." She smiled, holding her gut and lifting her head to look Abisthine in the eye. "All because of one thing that I chose not to do."

She lifted the blade over her shoulder and swung. She closed her eyes. She hated when people looked into her eyes when she was about to kill them. Escpecially when they offered themselves up so easily.

* * *

"I have failed," she said, kneeling head bowed, refusing to look either Hilter in the the face. "I have failed because I misplaced my trust and gave my duties to someone else when I should've done it to make sure it got done."

She heard fingers drum against the table, there was an angry hum coming from one of them. Perhaps it was Ludwig, but he was probably smirking because as he had predicted, the plan hadn't worked.

They had lost all possibility to gain London because of that simple mistake of not making sure Lazarus was properly sedated. Now they were shipping her off to Russia to battle with Viktor. Carmine would handle the fronts in France with Fabian and Zuriel while she would deal with Russia and Kagamaru, the guardian of Japan deal with America and China.

* * *

Russia smiled as the snow swirled around them. Viktor had grown quite fond of his Nation. The child like smile hide something much most sinister. And he wanted to see that come out and released onto the world. The complete anger of Russia would be a sight to see. Other countries besides just Germany and Italy would tremble. More of the world could belong to them. China and Mongolia right below them, Canada to the east of them, just across the Bering Strait, America too.

Ivan laughed lightly as the German soldiers came into view. "They will not survive the winter, da?"

"No, not with what I've prepared for them," Viktor replied, grinning. The wind picked up in across the flat plane and the snow became sharper. Around them though, the snow fell softly in large puffy flakes that dusted the two in a thin layer of it.

"Germany will their guardian this way won't they, now that they've failed in England?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. It was more a statement than a question because without a doubt, Viktor knew they'd send Abishtine to battle him. Carmine would not be able to fight him and Kagamaru was busy with other things. That left only the German guardian to do something and she needed something to pick her up from her fall off her high pedistal of success.

Viktor had been dying to battle Abisthine, for a long time. He was shivering with exciment with the thought of fighting her. He had before, but her heard the stories. In face to face combat, she was a force to be reckoned with, like a blizzard out here in the snowy dessesrts. Russia beside him could sense the tension and anticipation in the air. The coming battles would bring some entertainment to them for once.

Ivan asked, "You will defeat her,da?"

"I don't know...I've never fought her before," he replied. "Though, I have the homeland advantage. I don't think she could surivive the cold much better than any one else that has not lived in it for their entire lives..."

* * *

**Have I been remembering to put the line things in? If anyone sees PAGEBREAK in any chapter tell me please?**

**GIVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE~ I want to know what you guys think of this!...Or if anyone is reading it this far in general...(=3=)"""**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh! Look I uploaded two chapters in one night~ I keep remembering to put them on WritersCafe but not here. Dx I fail so hard.**

**Who wants fuffly GerIta and Austria+Zuriel in the next? Abisthine/Carmine? Which pairings are you peoples cheering for?...If any at all.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Blizzard

She wrapped her arms around herself and she accompained Gilbert to their make-shift tavern. Sure she was undead, but the cold still bothered her. She had left the heavy coat behind, it would only hinder her movements if she needed to fight. And she would. She heard about the Russian guardian, Viktor. She was not going to be taken by surprise by this one.

Abisthine had a bad feeling about the contast blizzard conditions they had been facing the past week. They were stuck in the small village, unable to move because the cars wouldn't last in the cold, but were making the best of the situation.

Once inside, she brushed the snow off her shoulders and hat, glad to be back in the warmth. She was also glad to be able to spend time with Gilbert again. He wasn't as angry as Germany or the Hitlers were about her failure back in England. In fact, she was sure he was trying to make her feel better about the whole situation.

"Over here, Abi!" he said, motioning her to join him at the empty table. She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but joined him anyways, sitting across from him.

They sat and talked for while, longer than they had for quite some time. It was nice to talk to him again. The constant hum of conversation throughout the room had a welcoming feeling, so much calmer than where she was in England. Then again, they weren't worried much. No one was going any where while the storm dragged on.

PAGEBREAK

They were quite a distance away from the town, but with a pair of binoculars they could see everything. The storm that Viktor had sent on the town had lasted quite awhile, but it wasn't really doing anything because they weren't going anywhere anymore. Several had frozen to death on their way there, but now with even a few buildings and a couple fires going, they were fine.

"This is boring. Something needs to be done," Ivan said, handing the binoculars to Viktor.

"I know. Nothing is working," Viktor replied. He placed the binoculars back in their case and turned to Russia. "Think its about time we had a face to face meeting with them?"

He nodded. "Da. It is about time." He stood and looked towards the town. He didn't want them to stay there. He wanted them gone.

Viktor stood next to him. "Well...Let's go then."

PAGEBREAK

A soldier burst through the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. He ran straight for Their table. "Pru...Prussia...Its him...He's coming right for us!" he said loudly, panting for air.

His eyes widened in shock. "What? Who Russia?" he shouted back.

The soldier nodded. "There's someone with him too. We can't tell for certain... but we're guessing he's not human. The storm seems to...get weaker...around them so.."

Abisthine was gone out the door in seconds. That was all she needed to hear. She could hear him calling her name, calling for her to come back. She ignored it and went over to where a large group of people had gathered. They had guns at the the ready, pointed into the storm were two figures could be seen walking towards them.

She hissed under her breath. "Your guns aren't going to be much help," she shouted to them. She knew just by his presence that it was the guardian of Russia coming this way, accompanied by his Nation. Viktor was an ice demon, a very powerful one at that.

She'd have to fight him personally and judging by his stride, that's what he intended on doing.

PAGEBREAK

He could see her from that distance. The bright green standing out brightly against the white snow and dark uniforms. He smiled, glad she had come out to them arrive.

"Its almost like a welcoming commitee,da?" Ivan said, laughing lightly.

Viktor just smiled.

PAGEBREAK

She entered his mind, only thought of killing her went through his mind. It was the only thing he wanted. He'd been thinking about for a long time. She delved into his abilities.

Controlling snow and snow related weather, she already knew that. He could changed snow to ice with a mere thought, well damn. He could control ice and shape it into whatever he wanted and make the temperature drop significantly.

He also knew she was in his mind and let her learn these things, but he couldn't do the same to her. That, she was glad for.

Coming back to herself, she noticed Gilbert beside her, draping a coat over her shoulders. The worried expression on his face said everything. He'd probably fight with Russia, while fought Viktor. At least he had soldiers to back him up. Their guns would be completely useless against her opponent.

"At least keep warm until they get close enough to attack," he said.

"Viktor's been attacking us the whole time anyways," she replied. "This snow storm...He created it to force us out of here."

"Now they're coming personally because it didn't, right?" he asked, his smirk gone.

"Ja, that's excatly why."

She looked away from Prussia and back at the coming two figures. As they got closer the storm seemed to calm. The jagged whipping snow turned to large flakes that drifted softly down onto them. The calm before the storm once again.

They were clearly visible now, she could hear hte crunch of snow beneath their feet. Shrugging off the heavy coat Gilbert had given her, she pulled out her sword. The long blade glinted against some of the torches they had set up around the perimeter of the town and she walked forward to meet them head on. There was a rapid German spoken behind her, the clinking of metal and the crunch of snow following her. She turned to see Prussia, with his own blade and a gun at his side coming toward her.

"I'm not going to let you fight one against two," he said, now grinning. She smiled too, his cocky personality seemed to make any serious situation a little less serious.

Together they marched forward to meet the enemy. They stopped with a mere fifty feet seperating them. A silence filled the air where only the wind howled and Abishtine clearly heard the beating of their hearts. She noticed the smile creep across Russia's face before he spoke. "You were actually there, I thought you'd hide in Berlin with your brother," he said, almost sing-song like. A chill ran up her spine. He seemed much to happy to be face to face with his enemy. "I will enjoy this very much," he added, brandishing the lead pipe he carried.

Viktor laughed next to him. "I will too," he said, lauching himself toward Abishtine.

She rolled to the side and quickly countered with a kick aimed for his head. She hadn't noticed how tall he was though and merely clipped his chin. Moving into a proper fighting stance, she put her sword in front of her.

Viktor grinned. The snow around her swirled the air around her gettig colder. She was glad that she couldn't get hypothermia, being dead had its upsides. The cold entered her limbs and began to freeze her clothes and fingers in place. She moved before her entire body could freeze and lunged toward the ice demon, her sword level with his chest.

He managed to dodge the lunge but with no weapons to use for a follow through attack or block the slash that closely followed. Blood splashed onto the snow as his fore arm was cut through to the bone, taking his wrist with it.

He shouted out in pain and cradled his injured arm, she took the oppurtinty to see how Gilbert was holding up against Russia. She wished she hadn't. He was lying on his back, to far away for her too see his face. Russia was not far away, twirling the long pipe like a baton. She quickly glanced back to Viktor.

He wasn't smiling anymore. He grimance and glare were sent directly on her. Abisthine felt the temperature drop once more, a much bigger drop. It became white out conditions in seconds. She growled loudly as she lost sight of him and the two Countries. She could only hear the wind whipping both the sharp snow and her hair into ther face. This wasn't going to end well.

Keeping the sword up she ran in the general direction she last saw Gilbert. Her priority was her country and she wasn't going to sit back as he was beaten to death. Her run didn't last long she slipped on ice and was sent skidding to halt in a drift not far away. She stood quickly, disoriented by all the white. Not knowing which way to go, she stayed where she was, turning occasionally to keep her body from freezing, which her legs and arms had already begun to do so. She felt the ice creep onto her cheeks, coming close to her eyes. She couldn't let those freeze shut.

She hissed, wondering whether she could track find Viktor with her mind probing abilities. But before she could try, something from behind her knocked her over. Without thinking she immediatly struck out with her sword.

It connected with something solidly. Throwing her weight behind the blade, Abishtine drove it forward. It knocked whoever it had hit over and she jumped on top of them. Viktor lay beneath her. He used his uninjured claw to stab at her stomach. She gasped in pain and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She took her sword out of his side and struck him in the face.

The storm calmed.

She stood shakily, placing a hand on her wounded stomach. She grimaced. The wound was near another that she had recieved in a much earlier battle, but not nearly as bad considering the circumstances. She heard shouts and looking up, away from the gash, she noticed her soldiers rushing to help her. She shook her head, remembering what Gilber had looked like before she had lost sight of him. He needed the medical help much more than she did. Once more, another point for being the undead.

She looked around Prussia. Besides the bleeding and lifeless body of Viktor and the soldiers, there was no one in the snow covered field. Ludwig was going to kill her for losing his brother. She stumbled forward in the snow, trying to see if maybe he'd gotten buried in that last white-out part of the fight, without success. The pain of her injury was beginning to get to her, the cold making sting worse.

Abisthine stopped, knowing it was useless to look for him. She could think of only a few thing that could've happened. The worst was that Gilbert was dead and the second worse was that Russia had kidnapped him. Though, the idea of Gilbert being dead began to seem like a better idea than having him helpless at the hands of another Nation.

PAGEBREAK

"Ludwig, bitte! Beruhigen Sie sich," Austria said, gesturing to the couch. He had been pacing the room since Abisthine returned, without his brother. Zuriel stood to the side of the room watching the anxious Germany.

"She's failed us again. Failed me this time...Before she left, I asked her to watch him closely," the larger Nation shouted. "I told her that he'd get himself into trouble. And what happened?" He stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"Its not her fault," Zuriel whispered, a little louder than he had anticipated.

"What? How could it not be?" he shouted back.

The angel shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't expected him to hear that. "Its not her fault," he repeated. "And anyways, she defeated the Russian guardian anyways...It could take weeks or months before they find out who the next one is. Same with the guardian of France."

"That's not the point though, Zuriel," Austria interuppted. "Its the fact that one of us, a Country, well in this case an Ex-Country, but either way, he's gone missing...While in our opponents lands."

Zuriel frowned, he had just returned from their ever receeding western front. It wasn't hard for people to go missing in action. He had nearly lost Carmine more than once. And that was while he was leaving anyways because Italy had pulled themselves from the war. He crossed his arms and kept against the wall, saying nothing.

They could do nothing but wait.

* * *

**ANGST~ So much of it~ **

**I know I've been forgetting to put the German translations and such...GO USE GOOGLE TRANSLATOR D: I'm tired of writing them out. **

**But if there's any mistakes in it, tell me please~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**D8...I gave up on NaNoWriMo...But I'll keep writing this...For anyone who's still reading/ is reading it at all...I'm using my OCs too much! D| I'm really unhappy about that, and I'm sorry...But, but...I like using my characters...for my own stories...I PROMISE TO HAVE MORE OF THE ACTUAL HETALIA CHARACTERS POINT OF VIEW...**

***fails* This chapter has no title...I don't know what to call it...And it shorter than the others...I'll make up for that in the next...whenever I finish.**

* * *

Chapter 7: (currently untitled)

World War II had ended only a year before and just as everything seemed to be coming back together, there came the wall. Separating West from East. It kept Prussia from returning home and Hungary away from Austria. But at least, they had each other.

No matter how either would say they disliked the other, it was comforting that there was someone they could talk to while in Russia's house. It slightly lessened the tense atmosphere until of course, someone got in his away. Then of course, someone would always end up hurt, whether by his bare hands or with the pipe he carried.

Gilbert had noted that it was more than likely the reason Latvia never stopped shaking when Ivan was around. He was afraid of him, but then again so was everyone else in the house. Even he didn't look him in the eye. But it was impossible to avoid the guy. More than once he found himself locked away in the basement, for no reason he could think of.

It had happened again. The only light came through a couple small windows that were mostly blocked by the snow. He limped his way over to the wall, where he slid down to sit on the cold damp floor. Ivan had thrown him down the stairs pretty hard that time. He was pretty sure there would have a very large welt on his leg and a twisted ankle.

He didn't know how long he was down there before the door opened again. He set his face in a scowl, if it was Russia, he wasn't about to show that he was hurt. A little light filtered through the doorway and down the stairs, bathing the basement in a pale light. The light foot steps that came down were not Russia's. He wouldn't bother to be so careful, so as to shut the door behind him.

"Prussia?" called the very welcomed voice of Hungary. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Hungary?" he asked, making sure. "Is that you?"

"Yes...Now where are you? I can't see very well in the dark," she said.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark. "Over by the wall to the right of the stairs," he replied, attempting to stand. Pain shot through his ankle and he slid back down the hall with a hiss of pain and annoyance.

"Are you okay?" she asked, finally finding him. She knelt down next to him.

"I'm fine," he lied, wincing as she touched his arm. The bruise from the other day still hurt.

"Quit lying. I was there when he kicked you down here," she said.

"Why are you down here anyways?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she replied, looking away from him.

"Hun- Elizabeta...Why would you even worry?" he asked, know really curious.

"I can't worry about friends?" she retorted.

Friends...The word seemed to echo through his head. "Since when have you really considered me a friend," he laughed, nervously. She might have that frying pan with her and that could hurt worse than Russia's pipe.

"I...Well...Since...Forever almost," she replied softly, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Has Ivan been hitting you with his pipe lately or something? You've always hated me...," he said, it sounded out of character for him, but her earlier statement...It surprised him.

"I don't hate you...I just hate it when you annoy Austria, or me...Because, well you're annoying!" she said. "If you stopped being so damn annoying all the time, I'm sure we could be good friends again..."

He found himself remembering back when they were little. During the time of the Crusaders and when they worked as allies. Sure they had their arguments, but they still got along. He couldn't remember when that had ended, just that it had.

"It would be nice...To be friends again. If we ever get out of here," he said.

"Don't be so negative. Russia can't keep us forever."

* * *

Sad songs floated through the air at the Austrian house. The lonely music seemed to give the once warm house a dreary feeling. Zuriel had noticed that Roderick hardly ever left the piano anymore. Without Hungary around, he wasn't the same. More than once he sang along with Roderick's piano playing which only seemed to make it worse. So he stopped.

He sat the tea down on the small table in the music room were Austria was once more playing his sad music. There wasn't much he could do help him. And even though he didn't really like the guy, Zuriel found himself missing the intrusions from Fabian. He sighed. Though, the war had left him will something to take care of. He had adopted a young girl, Aizaya. She was also an angel, though only a Virtue. Her father had been a good friend of his and left her in his care when he had gone to fight, her mother had died in childbirth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the tiny eight year-old peek around the corner into the music room. She too felt the sadness in the house and wanted to help. Zuriel gestures her to come in and she ran quietly over to him. He had given her the idea of her treating him like an older brother, rather than an uncle or family friend. Though, she had gotten herself into the habit of calling Austria, 'Uncle Roderick'.

She sat down on the couch with him as they waited for him to finish the piece and join them for tea. There were already small cakes set out for eating and the tea cups sitting out perfectly. Of course, he was always sure to have some hot chocolate made for the younger angel who wasn't too fond of any type of tea, just yet.

Roderick sat across from them, looking forlorn. Aizaya pouted and moved over to his couch and sat next to him. She didn't like seeing either of them sad. He eyed her closely, before sighing and moving his arm so she could hug him. He was getting used to the procedure. Smiling softly, he said, "Thank you, Aizaya."

She smiled back, "You're welcome."

Zuriel smiled over his tea cup. Thing were getting better. Only a couple weeks before, she had to forcefully move his arm and wrap her own arms around him until he stood and demanded she let go.

With their tea done, Roderick returned to the piano. This time though, Aizaya sat next to him on the bench.

"Teach me," she demanded. There was no asking in her tone.

* * *

Abisthine rolled over in her bed. She would get no sleep again.

She couldn't stop worrying about Gilbert, though his brother Ludwig was in a much worse condition. Having his country torn in two was affecting him in ways she couldn't begin to know or understand, yet she knew was happening.

She wanted to use the dream invasion thing, she still had no idea what it was called, but was worried about the previous attempt. Her only explanation was that her memories and his mixed together because they were so similar. She was worried doing it again may cause some serious damage to both of them.

Staring at the roof, she came to the conclusion that it was better if she did. Then she could Germany that he was alright and put him at ease, if he was alright, and she could rest easy.

* * *

He found himself dreaming about home, sitting in the living room, back at West's house. He smiled, thought it was bittersweet. Across from him, on the other couch, sat Abisthine. She looked worried and tired. He understood that this was one of those dreams things again that she controlled or whatever. He talked to Ludwig about it after Abisthine entered his dream last time, before he had been captured by Ivan. His brother didn't know much about it either and refused to say what had happened during their 'encounter'.

"Abisthine?" he said, waving a hand in her direction.

"Hm? Oh sorry...," she said, looking to the floor. "I...I don't want to stay long. After what happened last time...I'm worried something bad might happen...How are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. What had happened last time, something had gone wrong? He hadn't noticed. "I'm...doing alright," he lied, not wanting to worry her further, even in the dream his twisted ankle throbbed.

She shook her head. "You're lying..," she said. "Whatever you think here, I can hear just as well as you say. Why would your ankle be twisted and what has happened that you have to lie? I really don't want to delve into your memories, but if you won't tell me...I will. If only to either calm my own worries and Ludwig's or...I'll come and get you if I have to!"

He cringed. Crossing the wall was impossible. "Look, Ivan's just a little...rough..Okay," he said, exaggerating Russia's childness. "He may have pushed me down a flight of stairs...But I'm fine. Really. Its just a twisted ankle." He laughed nervously.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Gilbert..."

Then things started getting fuzy and blurred. Dark shadows appeared, though they weren't people and weren't menacing. Most looked like furniture and miscellaneous objects. In her world, he and Ludwig lived at her house. The dream he was in was Germany's house, not hers. He began to recognize the shadows as objects and things from her house.

She noticed it too. "Well, crap. At this rate, you'll be able to do these kinda of things too if I stay much longer."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked surprised, and letting in the hope that he might be able to haunt Ivan's ass with it.

"Our memories are very close. And by that I mean that the thing that have happened to us are quite similar. Though...I've been around much longer."

She was swaying slightly and she seemed to become one of the shadows as well. "Abi?" he said, reaching out to her. His hand passed right through her.

Everything around him became black, like a perpetual oblivion.

His own memory flashed before him. From his time as a Teutonic Knight, spent with a much younger Hungary, to the mere day before when he had finally been let out of the cool basement.

Then it changed and everything was replaced with something and someone else.

* * *

**FLASH BACK...WEEEEE~!**

**...who the hell is Aizaya and what her purpose in all this?...Nothing...aboslutely nothing...She's just there. Ignore her if you want.**


End file.
